Talk:Miss Martian
Why is the green writing a template? 0.o its so random. JuniperAlien 15:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :See . ― Thailog 18:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) It's still kinda pointless to me. JuniperAlien 19:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :It was Greg Weisman's suggestion (sort of), based on something we use on another wiki he looks at. Link -- Supermorff 22:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Green Martian So I understand why we have to be hesitant about adding DC canon to the wiki, but I think it is safe to assume that she is a Green Martian, seeing as she is Martian Manhunter's niece, and he is a Green Martian in DC canon, which I think he is also in Young Justice continuity. Opinions? [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you think that's in Young Justice continuity? For all we know, in this series, there might not be any other types of Martian. -- Supermorff 21:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, yeah good point. I'll change that now. [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 22:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Miss Martian's Earth Form Miss Martian Earth Form is based on a tv show called "Hello Megan" As seen in episode 8 "Downtime" when it shows Artemis at home, the t.v. is anonncing the next show it says "coming up an episode of Hello Meg..." before being turned off my Artemis Mother. In the next episode one of Superboy's memories is of the same show, note that she(t.v actor) and M'gann look just alike and sound alike including the catchpharse. M'gann also admitted on sevaral occasions that she watched Earth t.v. shows. So she adopted the actress' look as her own Earth form, only with green skin. :Very interesting, good find! Although it's a bit too speculative to mention in the article, I think. Hm, not sure. -- Supermorff 19:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I just checked Downtime -- closed captioning says that that "coming up next" show is "Hello, Neigh..." not "Hello Meg..."Oknight 23:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :But I checked Bereft and there is definately a scene in the Superboy memory restoration. A cheerleader who looks exactly like Megan except not Green hits her head and says "Hel-lo, Megan" WITH A LAUGH TRACK! So, yeah, I think you're right -- I don't know about the title, but that's a TV show. And every other scene in that montage was from previous episodes. (Good Lord, but I'm obsessive)Oknight 00:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, while I'm obsessing... Rechecked Downtime and it sure sounds like the closed-captioning is wrong. That SOUNDS like "Hello, Me.." Oknight 01:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) The closed captioning is definitely wrong, but closed captioning is rarely reliable anyway. All the evidence is there, but it still feels like a bit too much of a stretch to say "This is where Megan's name/personality/appearance came from". -- Supermorff 16:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image change proposal So I have screencaped most of Bereft, and I have these two images amongst them, and I thought we could put them up for Megan's infobox image seeing as the current one is very close up of her face, and these two show more of her body. The current one is also quite dark as well. I personally prefer proposal #1, but if it is too small, we can always crop it down a little bit. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 11:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I also like #1, even though she's technically donning her "stealth uniform". However, it's better than an extreme closeup of her face. ― Thailog 20:08, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I like #1, but let's crop it in at the sides a bit - just inside the CN logo. -- Supermorff 20:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Thailog: I actually thought the same thing about her uniform, but they seem to be wearing the stealth tech more than their actually uniform, so I didn't really think it mattered. I do prefer her in her white top uniform though. I'll get around to cropping it later this arvo, and post the result up here. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Number 2 definitely. Her face is is close enough, completely visible and isn't being covered by anything. As opposed to #1 which isn't close enough. :::::Alright so I have cropped the first image, and this is the result. I actually really love it, the colours of that background are really cool, even though that isn't important, but still. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 08:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh, ok, you went with the 1st one. It does look better cropped though. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I don't know why but it seems like everyone (including Miss Martian fans) is so easily bothered by her catch phrase: "Hello, Megan!". I kinda love when she says that. SonicFan 00:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I know it's still a bit early, but does Miss Martian have a power hue? Thanks :) Miss Martian's True Form Sounds kind of surprising to me. I have a feeling that it'll be shown in the series and it won't be so...pleasant or something. JuniperAlien 05:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC) So just writting it now she a white martian. The whole physical apperance depends as the martion ideals and choices they make. Just like the rest of there powers they dont have full control. Just like to point out that Miss Martian always gets all weird and suspicious anytime white martians or whiteness comes up. Example: (Black Canary) You've turned white. (Megan) NOOOOOOOOO!!!! :Anytime? We only had it once. We don't yet know what it means, or even if it means something at all. We leave it out for now. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, also in "Bereft" she called Martian Manhunter her "Uncle J'onn" even though her memories were erased to a time before they even met, so she could still actually be related to him and thus be a partly Green, partly White Martian. Cari1994 04:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm wondering if red/white/green martians are in fact seperate species...--Marhawkman 20:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Density shifting Sorry about the inactivity, I've had severe internet issues, which have now been resolved. Happy new year everyone, but now onto business. I'm not sure about density shifting being one of Miss Martian's powers. It was Martian Manhunter that 'phased' her through the ground, and there is no evidence or source of information (unless I've missed it) that she contributed to that at all. 22:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Robots It should be noted that Miss Martian has a dismissive attitude towards robots in the early episodes. She immediately killed/destroyed Mister Twister without any regard for the possibility that he might be sentient. Even though he turned out not to be, there's no way Miss Martian could have known that, and he was to all appearances intelligent. :"Early episodes"? She destroyed one robot in one episode. It's a bit of overinterpretation. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::And you're overlooking the bit of the "possibly-sentient" machine tried to kill them. ― '''Thailog 23:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) miss martians cloths I seem to remember the M'gann stated that the cloths that she wears are separate from herself and shift to her commands. But neither her page nor any other place on this wiki states this. Everyone here seems to be under the impression that they are actually pieces of her own skin shifted to look like cloths. You can review Welcome to Happy Harbor if you want and feel free to correct me on this on my page if you want but i intend to put this information on the page.--FossilLord 19:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Feel free to. Just remember to properly source it. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 19:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) She did state such in the third episode of the series, but I'm pretty sure it was a lie, based on two reasons: first, in the 21st episode, Image, as she reverts to her native form, we watch her outfit seemingly tear along her back before disappearing entirely; the angle of the shot would allow it to have simply merged back inside of her, and throughout the rest of her appearances in her native form, she does not have clothes. Second, in the second season, we see B'ars O'oum, upon being freed from the green beetle armor, looks basically the same as M'gann's native form albeit green and with slightly different proportions (presumably a gender or age difference). He too is not wearing clothes, yet when we once watched him shapeshift into a human form, as his armor came off he first was in his native form before suddenly being a clothed human male. Putting both of these together along with DC Canon outside the YJ series, would it be fair to state that either the developers forgot about it after stating it or that M'gann was lying because of human modesty (and the issue of stating that despite all appearances she is actually naked)? I'm pretty sure that they only stated that in the first place to move past the issue as quickly as possible; there's a reason the shapeshifter Mystique from the Marvel Universe is often portrayed in TV shows as clothed despite her still technically being naked. This is, of course, my own logic. I'm not stating I am right, just my opinion and reasoning. --Lestroisrois (talk) 03:26, February 27, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Age Since Miss Martian was physiologically 16 in season 1, and since she ages at a third of the rate humans do, wouldn't her physiological age in season 2 be 17-18? FinalAvalanche 13:52, May 01, 2012 (UTC) :I vote on leaving it blank (removing everything except biological age) for now. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 13:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Agree. Same for Martian Manhunter. ― 'Thailog' 13:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, wouldn't she be 18 or 21 by now, she does look like she aged muchly. And thank goodness cause now she won't remind me of my sister. -- Aslan10000 12:38, May 11, 2012 (UTC) White Martian So Miss Martian's species is listed in the box as "White Martian". But White Martian isn't a separate species. It's just a race of Martians, the way Caucasians, Asians and Africans are races of humans. --Gweisman 07:28, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it's been suggested we merge them all. ― 'Thailog' 09:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) April 2013 timestamps Should we have a timestamp for Bludhaven since Miss Martian was present? -- ratrangerm, 20:42, January 14, 2013 (MST) Mermaid Seems like a picture of her as a mermaid would be a worthwhile additionGweisman (talk) 20:39, February 19, 2013 (UTC). :Probably. She's used it three times now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 20:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::There's a good one from "Complications". Should it replace the multi-arms M'gann? ― Thailog 21:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know, the multi-arm one shows off the actual shifting of shape better. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::It just seems weird throwing an image to illustrate her mermaid form on her "Complications" summary. ― Thailog 21:27, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Protégé Her profile reads that she's the "She is the niece and the former protégé of the Martian Manhunter." Was she ever actually active as Martian Manhunter's protégé? She only met J'onn sometime in June 2010 and joined the team in early July 2010, so... --Gipdac (talk) 20:15, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :I think that's still a relic from the days we thought her version from #5 was the real one, which made it clear she was his sidekick. But the real version is not that clear... he just stashed her in his appartment until the opportunity came along. It can go. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:18, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Lego Batman 3 appearance Should we include a note that Miss Martian appears in Lego Batman 3? Her design in that game is base directly off of her own on Young Justice.-- 19:45, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :How is her YJ appearance different from her comic appearance? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:09, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::In fact, now that I've seen the Lego version, I'm curious where you saw similarities. She has a pleated skirt, which she has in some (but not all) comic appearances. But not in YJ. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:46, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Hmmm, I guess there are none. That's my mistake because I wasn't aware Miss Martian looked like anything besides like this in the mainstream comics. So, forget the Lego suggestion because I guess that's the conclusion one comes to when they just glimpse a picture of her on a wikipedia page, or when they just really want some more Young Justice. :/ -- 01:35, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's Miss Martian of the Titans Tomorrow timeline. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:11, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Aging About every 3 years she ages 1 year phyisically...53 divided by 3 is 17.66666666667 which is about 18 physically. And Martian Manhunter 135 divided by 3 is 45. ♀winterbells1♪ (talk) 18:37, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Martians age at about a third of the speed of humans, yes. The ages listed are given as canon. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC)